Del amor al odio, una mirada
by LylsUniverse
Summary: Tenerlo siempre cerca, estar siempre bajo su atenta mirada. ¿Qué era eso que había cambiado? ¿Acaso ahora notaba cierta calidez cuando él le miraba? Debía estar equivocada. O quizás no...
1. Primera parte

La brisa hacía que su cabello negro azulado ondeara con suma elegancia. Su rostro pálido, similar a sus ojos, tenía una expresión exquisitamente serena. Así solía hacerla sentir la luna, tan bella… No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba contemplándola, y no le importaba, quería seguir observando aquel hermoso espectáculo por siempre.

—Hinata-sama —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella volteó delicadamente y sonrió, tímida.

—Neji-kun.

El muchacho de cabellos largos se acercó a ella con expresión severa.

—Ya es tarde. Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

—Hai —murmuró ella, desviando la mirada.

Caminaron en silencio. No había nadie por las calles de Konoha. ¿Qué tan tarde podía ser?

Como siempre, Hinata se sentía incómoda con la presencia de su primo. No soportaba su mirada llena de rencor, mucho menos el tono de enfado que el empleaba al hablar con ella. Mas lo que sí la hacía sentir peor era la subordinación de su primo ante sus palabras. Neji era su guardia personal, pocas veces se apartaba de ella, así que la mayor parte del tiempo Hinata estaba bajo al acecho de su primo, bajo una mirada atenta a cualquier movimiento suyo, a excepción cuando Tsunade-sama los enviaba a misiones, separados. Hoy sin embargo, se las había ingeniado para estar un momento a solas, para descansar del nerviosismo y la angustia que los ojos de Neji la hacían sentir.

Por fin, para alivio de Hinata, llegaron a la casa Hyūga. Hinata miró por el rabillo del ojo a su primo, quien se había hecho a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Arigatō —musitó ella.

Una vez dentro, Hinata se percató de que todas las luces estaban encendidas.

—Tu padre —dijo Neji. — Hiashi-sama te está esperando.

—Hina-chan —exclamó alguien.

Su padre la esperaba, con un gesto de alivio y severo, y a su lado estaba su hermana menor.

—Hina-chan, nos tenías preocupados —dijo Hanabi.

—Sumimasen Otōsan. Hanabi —dijo ella, haciendo la reverencia respectiva.

—Está bien —dijo Hiashi.

—No vuelvas a perder de vista a Hina-chan —dijo Hanabi dirigiéndose a Neji.

—No lo haré —dijo Neji, inclinándose. Hinata se percató de que apretaba los puños.

—Ahora acompaña a Hina-chan a su dormitorio. Cuida de ella. Después podrás ir a dormir.

—Hai —dijo incorporándose, mirando a Hinata. —Hinata-sama —dijo.

Hinata desvió la mirada.

—Oyasuminnasae, Otōsan, Hanabi —dijo.

Caminó con premura hasta su habitación. Por ese típico lugar de casa japonesa donde el piso es de madera y se conecta con el patio*. Cuando llegó, volteó a ver a Neji.

—N-Neji-kun? —Neji la miró. —Gomen… Gomennasae.

Neji parpadeó.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Fui yo el que permitió…

—Iie —dijo ella, nerviosa. —Por mi culpa te han regañado y…

—No importa. Importa que tú estés bien. —Neji y ella se miraron a los ojos. Hinata se sonrojó, abrió la boca, asustada, y la volvió a cerrar.

Por primera vez, la mirada de Neji no transmitía esa onda de odio tan potente que solía córtala como miles de cuchillos a la vez. Era intensa, y cálida. La chica no supo por qué, pero se sonrojó más de lo debido.

—Oyasuminnasae —dijo Neji.

—O-oyasuminnasae, Neji-kun —murmuró ella, entrando a su cuarto. Una vez dentro soltó un suspiro.

Neji y ella nunca se habían mirado así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su primo la había mirado sin rencor ¿O acaso fue su imaginación?

Fue hasta su cama, y encendió la luz de su mesita de noche. Se desvistió y echó una mirada en el espejo. Ya no había ni rastro de la tierna niñita que había sido. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado, era una mujer. Algo así como una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pensando en Naruto-kun, pero luego se sonrojó y se cubrió rápidamente con su camisón. Ordenó sus prendas, y luego apagó la luz. Se recostó mirando hacia la izquierda. Gracias a la luz de la luna se podía apreciar una silueta. Alguien estaba a fuera, y ella pudo adivinar de quien se trataba. Se quedó unos minutos observando la sombra, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. Volvió a abrirlos a la mañana siguiente. Se vistió rápidamente, desayunó algo ligero y buscó a su padre.

—Otōsan, iré a entrenar cerca del lago.

—Claro. Ve por Neji.

—Demo… Otōsan —dijo ella.

—Él es tu guardia, debe acompañarte.

Hinata asintió y fue hasta el ala oeste de su "mansión". Allí estaba Neji, en los jardines, entrenando.

Lanzaba kunais a unos muñecos de paja amarrados a unos troncos, sin percatarse de que tenía una espectadora. Hinata lo miraba fijamente, dándose cuenta de lo atractivo que era su primo. Tenía el torso al descubierto, y gotitas de sudor le caían por la frente y el pecho. Cuando lanzó el último, miró a Hinata.

Ella se sonrojó notoriamente.

—Gomen… Gomennasae —dijo, y salió corriendo.

Ese día no fue a entrenar. Se quedó encerrada en su habitación, intentando alejar de su mente la imagen de su primo. Sólo salió para las comidas y se alegró de no verlo; Neji no comía con ellos.

Sin embargo, al caer la noche, y una vez que ya se había recostado, volvió a ver la silueta de su primo fuera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con las mantas. Así se quedó dormida, pero volvió a despertar muy entrada la madrugada. Se incorporó y miró. Neji ya no estaba de pie, sino sentado. Miró el reloj en su mesita de noche, eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Se levantó, cubriéndose con una manta, y corrió el panel. Allí estaba Neji, sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados, dormido.

Hinata alzó su mano, iba tocar su mejilla cuando Neji reaccionó rápidamente, tomándole la muñeca con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer de rodillas, mientras la manta resbalaba de sobre sus hombros.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, sin hacer nada. Entonces Neji la miró con más atención, percatándose del ajustado camisón que lucía su prima, deteniendo su vista en sus senos, especialmente en las cerezas que se habían vuelto erectas de puro nervio.

Neji se sonrojó y Hinata también.

—Gonmen… Gomennasae —musitó ella.

Neji reaccionó con su voz y la soltó. Hinata se tomó la muñeca y la acarició con su otra mano, para aliviar el dolor.

—Hinata-sama —dijo él. —Sumimasen —se inclinó hasta que su nariz quedó a un escaso centímetro del suelo.

—Iie —dijo ella, temblorosa. —Yo sólo quería… sa-saber si dormías.

—No quería hacerte daño.

—No importa —dijo ella.

—Iie. —dijo Neji, mirándola. —Importa mucho. Es mi deber protegerte.

—¿Por eso estabas aquí? —preguntó en un susurro.

Él asintió.

Se miraron un minuto más. Las mejillas de Hinata seguían ardiendo, igual que las de Neji. Entonces sopló una brisa fría, y ella sintió un escalofrío. Neji lo notó, así que cubrió a Hinata con la manta que yacía alrededor de ella en el suelo, rozando levemente la piel de sus hombros con sus manos. Hinata se estremeció, agachando su rostro para ocultar su rubor.

Neji se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. La condujo hasta su cama, donde esperó a que se sentara para encender la luz y examinar su muñeca. Tenía los dedos de él marcado en rojo en la piel. Hinata cerró los ojos ante el suave contacto de las manos de Neji en su muñeca.

—¿Te duele?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Neji sonrió, sin que ella pudiera saberlo.

—Mañana estará mejor.

Ella asintió, sin abrir los ojos.

Él fijó la vista en su rostro, después en sus labios, sonrosados. Se sintió sonrojar, y bajó la vista hasta sus pechos. A su pesar, dejó la muñeca de Hinata y se puso de pie.

—Oyasuminnasae, Hinata-sama.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe, pero Neji ya había salido de su cuarto y había cerrado la puerta.

Ella suspiró, levemente decepcionada. Apagó la luz e intentó acurrucarse, pero la silueta de Neji volvió a atraer su atención. Se levantó, con una manta sobre sus hombros, y corrió el panel.

—Neji-kun —dijo en un murmullo.

Neji sonrió al oír su voz.

—Hinata-sama.

—Ha-hace mucho frío para que estés aquí.

—No importa —dijo él.

—Demo… Es tarde ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

—Es mi deber protegerte, Hinata-sama.

—Demo… Hace mucho frío.

—Lo sé —y tosió un par de veces, sin querer.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no entras?

Neji parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

Hinata se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada.

—Que entres. Así... me cuidas y no pasas frío.

Su murmullo fue tan dulce que la piel de Neji se erizó.

—Hai —dijo él, arrancando una sonrisa del rosado rostro de su prima.

Entró seguida de cerca por él. Fue hasta un armario y sacó un par de mantas, las cuales tendió en el suelo junto a su cama.

—No es necesario. Prefiero sentarme aquí —dijo él, señalando un rincón.

—Hai —dijo Hinata. —Gomennasae —agregó, haciendo ademán de recoger las mantas.

—Iie —dijo Neji. —Dormiré allí. Dormiré en la cama que has preparado para mí.

Hinata sonrió.

—Hai —dijo, recostándose en su cama.

Neji se recostó en el suelo y se cubrió con una manta. Se estremeció al sentir el aroma de Hinata impregnado en la manta, y se estremeció aún más al pensar que esa misma manta había envuelto el hermoso cuerpo de ella.

—Neji-kun —dijo ella, extendiéndole una almohada, su almohada favorita.

—Arigatō gozai masu —dijo él, hundiendo su cabeza en ella.

—Oyasuminnasea, Neji-kun —dijo ella, apagando la luz.

Ni Hinata ni Neji pudieron dormir. Ella se removía incómoda en su cama. Sentía un calor y un cosquilleo agradable en su estómago y pecho. Él no podía dormir, no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar por el dulce aroma que provenía de la almohada de Hinata, pero estaba atento a cada movimiento de su prima.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata-sama? —dijo, después de que ella se removiera demasiado en la cama.

—Hai —dijo ella. Estaba recostada boca abajo. —Sólo no puedo dormir.

—¿Es por mí? —dijo él. —¿Te incomodo?

—¡Iie! —exclamó Hinata estirando los brazos para alejarse de la cama.

Entonces Neji se incorporó y encendió la luz, y tragó saliva al ver en una pose tan sexy a su prima.

—Hi-Hinata —musitó Neji.

Hinata se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de que su camisón se había torcido, dejando a la vista todo su seno derecho.

Hinata gritó, y su grito se escuchó en toda la casa.

Las luces de la casa se encendieron. Neji se puso de pie, empujando hábilmente con los pies las mantas en el suelo debajo de la cama. Hinata se cubrió con las mantas, avergonzada.

—¡Hina-chan! —exclamó su Hanabi, histérica.

Había mucha gente en la habitación de Hinata y ella sólo quería que se marcharan. Al final, Neji y Hinata dijeron que había sido una pesadilla, nada más grave, y cuando todos se convencieron, se fueron.

—Hina-chan está asustada —dijo Hanabi. —Debo quedarme con ella.

—Dejemos que Neji se encargue —Hiashi se llevó a la pequeña Hanabi a dormir, pero ella, antes de salir, le lanzó una dura mirada a los dos primos.

Él y ella volvían a estar solos.

—Sumimasen, Hinata-sama —dijo Neji, saliendo de la habitación, volviendo a ocupar su lugar fuera.

Hinata por fin asomó la cabeza fuera de las mantas, respirando, refrescándose del sofocante calor. Le dio la espalda a la silueta de su primo, y se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente fue a entrenar, sola. Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde un árbol.

—¡Ay! —exclamó, porque cayó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Neji, acercándose.

—Hai —dijo ella, ruborizada, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto ella apoyó su pie derecho volvió a caer.

—Te lo has torcido —dijo Neji. —Te llevaré al hospital.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es —insistió él. —Te cargaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata titubeó.

—Hai —murmuró.

Neji la llevaba sobre su espalda, y eso le hizo recordar un pequeño incidente de cuando eran niños.

"_Hina-chan ¿Estás bien? No llores. Pasará. Prometo protegerte, Hina-chan_"

Hinata se aferró más a su primo, y él se sonrojó al sentir sus pechos en su espalda.

—Estará bien. Sólo hace falta unos días de reposo.

—Arigatō gozai masu —dijo Hinata al doctor, quien le había vendado el pie.

Neji la cargó hasta casa y se encargó personalmente de dejarla en su cama y de su reposo en los días siguientes. Pero Hinata cada día se preocupaba más por él, porque por las noches lo oía toser.

Y un día, mientras ella estaba sentada en el cobertizo, Neji se desplomó junto a ella.

—¡Neji-kun! —exclamó ella.

Neji cayó muy enfermo, y Hinata se sentía muy responsable. Una noche, salió de su cuarto y fue a verlo, sin que su padre lo supiera. Neji dormía en una habitación de madera, sin ventanas, muy oscura, iluminada vagamente por unas velas. Estaba recostado en su cama, jadeando. Deliraba.

—Neji-kun —dijo ella al verlo —Gomennasae, esto es mi culpa —le tomó la mano, y él la apretó.

—Hinata-sama… Gomen…

—Iie —dijo ella, acariciando su rostro.

—Hinata-sama —dijo él, repitiendo su nombre muchas veces. —Hinata.

Hinata sonrió. Se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de Neji, y despertó al sentir que alguien acariciaba su cabello.

—Neji-kun —exclamó, sorprendida.

Neji sonrió. Se había incorporado.

—¿Estás mejor?

Él asintió.

—Arigatō, Hinata-sama.

—Hai —dijo ella, sonrojada.

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, y al darse cuenta, ambos se soltaron.

—Ettô… creo que me iré.

—Iie –dijo Neji –No-no te vayas aún… —se atrevió a decirle.

Hinata se sonrojó, pero le miró. Poco a poco Neji se fue acercando, sin poder resistirse a esa atracción que ella ejercía sobre él.

—Neji-kun —dijo Hinata, antes de sentir el roce de los labios de su primo.

Quedó paralizada, disfrutando de las sensaciones nuevas que le provocaba su primer beso. Neji se abrió paso hacia su lengua con la propia, haciendo que Hinata sintiera una sacudida eléctrica en su cuerpo, en especial en su zona sur. Neji siguió provocándola con su lengua hasta que ella misma comenzó a mandar el jugueteo. Después de largos minutos, él se separó de ella, dejándola con ganas de más.

Hinata enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo. Se puso de pie, e ignorando el llamado de Neji, salió corriendo, pero no volvió a su habitación. Se subió a los tejados y abandonó la casa, huyendo hasta su lugar favorito. Aquel día no había luna, así que aquella parte del lago rodeada de árboles se veía particularmente oscura. Se sentó de rodillas y cerró los ojos, acariciándose los labios con los dedos, intentando conservar el sabor de Neji ¡Que exquisita sensación! Nunca había sentido nada así, lo más similar era ese cosquilleo y bochorno que sentía cuando veía a Naruto, pero esto era mucho más delicioso. Quería más, quería seguir probando de las muchas delicias que Neji tenía escondidas para ella, y quería que él también las sintiera, quería ella misma provocar en él un deleite. De sólo pensarlo, sentía la sangre quemarle en sus venas. Recordó haberse visto en el espejo, quería que Neji la viera así. Aquella vez que él vio accidentalmente su seno, le había gustado esa mirada. No podía dejar de pensar en la gustosa sensación de tener sus ojos encima de ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior, excitada sin siquiera saber que lo estaba. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, escuchando sus propios latidos.

—Yo.

—Neji-kun —musitó en una especie de gemido que erizó la piel de él.

—Hinata-sama —se acercó y se sentó a su lado, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Neji-kun —repitió ella, y esperó a que él diera la iniciativa, pero…

—Sumimasen.

Hinata no dijo nada.

—No debí… Sumimasen.

—Hai —dijo ella, notoriamente decepcionada, desviando la mirada.

—Hi-Hinata…

—Fue… —se puso muy roja, y no entendía por qué quería decirlo. —Fue… mi primer beso.

Neji sintió que su corazón no podía latir más de prisa por los nervios, las ansias, la alegría de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Lo... lo hice bien?

Neji sintió que esa pregunta le arrancaba el aire. ¿Qué si lo hizo bien? ¡Por Dios! Había estado más que magnífica.

Hai.

—Demo… No te gustó, ¿verdad? —murmuró ella en voz baja.

Neji se quedó en silencio. No sabía cuánto más tendría que aguantar.

El silencio para Hinata significó una cosa. Sintió desazón en el pecho, y se puso de pie. Pero Neji la imitó y la tomó del brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Hinata perdió el poco aliento que le quedaba, y temió que su corazón fuese a escapar por su garganta. La distancia entre sus labios comenzaba a desesperar a ambos, así que al mismo tiempo, se acercaron para fundirse en un beso. Volvían a caer en el excitante juego de lenguas que Hinata dominaba, atrayendo a su boca la de él para succionarla y así provocarlo. Neji no pudo resistirse mucho a los mordisqueos, se dejó caer sobre el césped, con ella encima. Sus manos empezaron a delinear el contorno de su cuerpo, perdiéndose entre sus piernas y glúteos, y luego en su húmeda feminidad, haciéndola soltar suspiros de placer que lo estimularon más.

Hinata recibía con mucho agrado las caricias. El cuerpo le quemaba, su calor interno le hacía pensar que la ropa de ambos era un estorbo, mismo pensamiento de Neji, que en un arrebato rasgó su camisón, dejando al descubierto su busto, virgen. Hinata gimió al sentir la respiración entrecortada en sus pechos, más aún al roce de los labios, a la humedad de la lengua. Hinata gemía, Neji chupaba sus senos y mordisqueaba los pezones. Los pechos de Hinata se habían vuelto enormes, su sola mano no era capaz de cubrirlos. Y entonces escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos.

Se separaron. Hinata se cubrió con los retazos de tela de su vestimenta y Neji se puso delante de ella, sacando un kunai de no-sé-donde. Se escucharon unas risas y alguien dijo: ¡Iie! Bakka.

Entonces una chica pelirrosa y un rubio hicieron aparición. Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto venían muy risueños, tomados de la mano, sin embargo, al ver a Neji y a Hinata, congelaron sus movimientos.

—Neji —dijo Sakura, echando un vistazo atrás agregó —¡Hinata!

Sakura corrió hacia Hinata, se quitó su propio abrigo y la cubrió con él.

—Hinata ¿Qué ocurrió?

Hinata fue incapaz de articular palabra, estaba pasmada y daba la impresión de estar en shock.

—¡Hinata! —repitió Sakura, apremiándola, pero Hinata no parecía dar señales de querer hablar.

—¡Oe! —Naruto se acercó. —Neji, ¿Qué pasó?

Neji apretó los puños y las mandíbulas.

—¡Oe! —dijo Naruto —¿Quién le hizo esto a Hinata?

Neji se vio en un aprieto y Hinata lo advirtió.

—¡Wakaranai!* —exclamó ella, ocultando su rostro en los brazos de Sakura. (*No lo sé)

—Nee… Hinata-chan… —dijo Sakura —Tranquila.

—Mejor que vaya a casa, ¿no?

—Iie. No quiero que Otōsan se entere.

—Demo, Hina-chan… —comenzó a decir Sakura.

—Iie —dijo Hinata, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bueno. No costará entrar a la casa Hyūga, no si Neji te ayuda. —Naruto miró a Neji —Los acompañamos.

Sakura ayudó a Hinata a levantarse, ambas caminaban delante de ellos.

—Hhmm… —suspiró Naruto. —Ha sido una larga noche.

—Eso parece —murmuró Neji. —Tú y ella, ¿A qué fueron a ese lugar?

Naruto sonrió pícaramente, rascándose la comisura de los labios.

—Creo que te lo puedes imaginar…

Neji no sonrió, maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte.

—Bueno, ya llegamos —dijo Sakura. —Nee, Hina-chan.

—Hai —dijo Hinata.

—Nee. Nos vemos —dijo Naruto, despidiéndose de un gesto.

—Nee. Matane, Hina-chan —dijo Sakura.

Cuando Naruto y Sakura se perdieron en la oscuridad, Hinata dio un salto y cruzó el muro, y Neji la siguió.

—Hinata —dijo, pero Hinata iba a toda prisa a su habitación, con los ojos húmedos.

Neji se sintió un idiota al estarla siguiendo, más aún cuando Hinata le cerró la puerta en la cara y escuchó sus sollozos. Apretó los puños con fuerza, con furia. ¿A qué jugaba? ¿Qué pretendía ella con todo esto? Sólo lo estaba provocando, para después echarse para atrás. Hinata era una cobarde que no se atrevía a nada, no valía la pena quedarse allí aquella noche.

Hinata estaba de rodillas junto a su cama, con el rostro entre los brazos, llorando. Naruto y Sakura… Naruto y Sakura… Aún podía verlos aparecer de la mano por entre los arbustos. ¿Acaso había pasado algo? ¿Acaso Sakura se había cansado de esperar a Sasuke y le había dado una oportunidad al rubio?

Hinata mordió el cobertor de su cama con rabia y tristeza mezcladas. Había perdido a Naruto sin siquiera haberlo tenido, sin siquiera intentarlo. Además ¿Qué estaría él pensando ahora de ella? ¿Se habría tragado el cuento que inventó? ¿Habría pasado por alto las mejillas rojas de Neji y su erección?

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hinata al pensar en su primo otra vez. Si Naruto y Sakura no hubiesen aparecido, ella y Neji habrían… Se sonrojó y ocultó el rostro apoyándolo en el cobertor. Neji, su primo… Nunca pensó en él así como ahora lo hacía. Siempre sintió respeto por él, y hasta miedo, pero ahora, de más estaba decir que todo era diferente. Neji. ¿Sentiría algo por ella? No, imposible, esa posibilidad estaba totalmente descartada. Sin embargo, llevaba años viviendo con Neji, y le conocía bien, él nunca había demostrado sentir interés por alguna chica, nunca le había oído de alguna novia, y había rechazado a todas las chicas que se le habían declarado. Tal vez, Neji había visto algo especial en ella, que no tenía ninguna otra chica que él hubiese conocido

Hinata sonrió para sí. Le gustaba a su primo, él sentía algo por ella. Pero esa sonrisa se esfumó tan pronto como había aparecido. Estaba equivocada, debía estarlo. Neji nunca se fijaría en ella, era demasiado insignificante. No era una belleza, y era demasiado tímida. Pero no había sido tan tímida con él mientras estaban solos en el lago. Se volvió a sonrojar, avergonzada de sí misma. Mañana no tendría cara para mirar a su primo, no podría, mucho menos, hablarle. No, no quería verlo.

Neji ya estaba en su habitación, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que hace sólo en menos de una hora él y Hinata hayan estado a punto de hacerlo? Era su prima, pero más que eso, él la odiaba… al menos eso había sentido por mucho tiempo, intentando incluso matarla. ¿Por qué aquello había cambiado? No había razón aparente. Sólo había aprendido un par de lecciones en el pasado que lo hicieron recapacitar.

El genio Hyūga se había vuelto más humano. Ahora era un ser más cálido. Sí, había aprendido, había crecido. Y Hinata también había crecido, todo en ella había crecido, desde su cabello, su busto…

Sintió la garganta seca, y sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para ahuyentar ese pensamiento, debía sacarse a Hinata de la cabeza sea como sea, aunque pensándolo bien no era tan fácil, la tendría que ver constantemente, tendría que estar cerca de ella. ¿Y si no resistía no poder acercarse más y besarla? ¿Si no resistía la tentación de esos labios sonrosados, de esas mejillas arreboladas? ¿Estaría dispuesto a no volver a sentir ese aroma exquisito, o a perder el dulce sabor de su cuerpo?

Se miró las manos, que le temblaban ligeramente. Nunca había percibido algo tan apetecible al tacto. De sólo evocar la sensación de su piel entre sus palmas y dedos… ¡Aarrgh! ¿Qué podía hacer para sacársela? Podría caer en cualquier momento. Pero no, no debía flaquear. No lo permitiría. Él poseía autocontrol, era firme, fuerte, seguro, y frío. Desde ahora, construiría una enorme muralla de hielo entre él y su prima, una muralla infranqueable, que lo haría olvidar… Olvidarla…

* * *

Bueno, he aquí un fic muy viejo xDD, sacado de la vieja folder de _"Fanfics/Naruto"_ xD

Sé que este fic puede ser un asco xD, pero creo que me quedó muy bien y fue uno de los primeros one-shot que escribí.

El _**fic **_está dividido en _**dos partes**_ porque se me hizo muy largo y latoso ponerlo todo en una sola entrada. Prometo actualizar pronto, pues la segunda parte está más que lista xD.

Le tengo cariño a este fic a pesar de que cambié un poco las personalidades de los protagonistas (cosa que siempre critico en otros fics xDD). En mi defensa puedo decir que aquí están un poco "idealizados" y bueno, los cambios de actitudes son obvios para que la historia siga su curso =D, porque admitámoslo, ¿podría Hinata alguna vez fijar sus ojos en otro hombre que no sea mi amado zorrito rubio xD? Yo creo que no x33.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo.

¿Les molestaría dejar un _**review**_? No es mucho pedir, no?? x33

Lyls


	2. Segunda parte

Después de aquel incidente pasaron unos meses. Neji llevó a cabo su plan y no dejó ningún cabo suelto. Proponía de forma voluntaria a su equipo para hacer misiones, y aquel comportamiento sorprendió a todos, en especial a cierta peliazul. Gai-sensei y Lee no le tomaron mucha importancia, pensaron que al fin habían contagiado su espíritu optimista y de superación a Neji, Ten-Ten estaba notoriamente cabreada de la situación, pero no podía quejarse, la paga era buena. El genio evitó a Hinata tres meses enteros, sintiendo que por fin había logrado borrar todo amago de sentimiento que pudo haber sentido por ella, sin percatarse de que su actitud la hacía sufrir mucho.

Pero él estaba confiado, seguro. Creía fehacientemente que su "afición" por su prima había pasado, así que, un día, cuando pasó por una sala que solía estar siempre vacía y que ahora estaba ocupada, no creyó verdaderamente que aquel efecto hubiera pasado del todo, bastó verla una vez, una mísera vez, para que su muro tan bien construido comenzara a caer. Hinata lucía un lindo kimono azul, y una modista le hacía unos retoques aquí y allá. Parecía un poco entusiasmada con eso, y Hiashi, que estaba sentado, mirándole, se veía tranquilo, porque últimamente se había fijado en que su hija mayor ya no era la misma chica alegre de antes. Hinata se observó en un espejo grande posado frente a ella, sonriendo. Su hermana Hanabi la miraba, pero se fijó en otro reflejo en el espejo procedente del pasillo, y lo miró ceñuda. Hinata también se percató de ese reflejo. Ambos se miraron por varios segundos. Hinata se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada, triste, al tiempo que Neji se esfumaba.

El Hyūga apretó los puños. ¿Dónde estaba su fuerza, su autocontrol? ¿Acaso no la había olvidado aún, acaso no había decidido hacerlo? ¿Acaso no había querido borrar su aroma y su sabor de su memoria? Tuvo deseos de gritar, y de descargar toda su tensión. Fue hasta el patio y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que entrenar. Hizo añicos tres árboles a puro golpe. Se sintió cansado, así que se sentó en el cobertizo a respirar. Entonces sintió unos ojos fijos en él, y la vio. Había vuelto a vestir su ropa normal, pero no quitaba que siguiera siendo hermosa.

—Ano… —dijo ella. —¿Quisieras un poco de té, Neji-kun?

Era una pregunta, una simple pregunta, no entendía por qué se ponía tan nerviosa.

—Hai —dijo él, no pudiendo rechazarle.

Hinata desapareció de inmediato, y al poco tiempo volvió con el té y dos tazas en que servirlo. Se sentó junto a él, y le sirvió.

—Arigatō —dijo, disfrutando de la bebida.

Hinata mantenía la taza entre sus manos, incapaz de beber un poco e intentando controlar el leve temblor de sus manos. Si seguía así, acabaría por verterlo todo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… desde que estuvimos solos.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, precisamente el mismo instante en que se atrevió a beber un sorbo de té. La taza le tembló y amenazó con desparramar el líquido, pero logró contenerlo, sin embargo, eso pasó desapercibido para Neji, quien se había acercado más de la cuenta y había posado una de sus manos en la taza. Hinata tembló horriblemente y soltó la taza, haciendo que esta cayera sobre Neji, mojándolo y quemándolo con líquido caliente.

—Gomen… Gomennasae —dijo ella, muy apenada.

La impecable camisa blanca de Neji estaba pegajosa, olorosa y manchada.

—No importa —masculló, notoriamente molesto.

Hinata sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos con mucha fuerza, pero se obligó a sí misma a ignorarlas.

—Puedo arreglarlo —dijo con un hilo de voz. —¿Me dejas, Neji-kun?

El suave murmullo al decir su nombre lo hizo reaccionar, olvidando la ira por el acontecimiento.

—De verdad. No importa —dijo amable. Aquello la hizo sentir mucho peor.

—Iie —dijo ella. —Por favor, déjame arreglarlo —él notó la decisión en su voz.

—Está bien.

—Bien —ella se puso de pie. —Acompáñame.

Neji la siguió al cuarto de lavado, allí se quitó la camisa y se la entregó. Hinata no tuvo tiempo de mirarlo, se acercó a lavabo, se arremangó y comenzó a lavar la prenda con sus propias manos. Mientras fregaba, Neji se acercó.

—¿Está lista? —preguntó con un leve tono de impaciencia. Hinata volvió a temblar. Su primo estaba detrás de ella, hablándole muy cerca del oído, como en susurros.

—I-ii-iie —logró articular.

—¿Falta mucho?

—I-ii-iie —repitió, congelada, incapaz de seguir fregando.

Neji miró el lavabo, las manos de ella repletas de espuma. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero no se lo permitió.

—¿Por qué no la echaste en la lavadora?

—Es que… quería hacerlo yo. Es una disculpa —dijo, jugueteando con los dedos. A Neji le encantaba cuando lo hacía, pero aún así no cedió a sus debilidades.

—No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti —le espetó, con crueldad.

Hinata gimoteó, y agachó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Gomennasae —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Neji la observó y no pudo dejar de sentirse un idiota por tratarla así, pero a pesar de eso, continuó.

—Cuando hayas terminado, puedes quedártela, tengo otras —dijo, abandonando el lugar.

Hinata, al sentirse sola, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. Terminó de lavar, enjuagó la prenda y la tendió para que se secara con los rayos que emanaban del sol. Se quedó sentada, dejando que el sol también la calentara y así le quitara el extraño frío interior que sentía. Sin embargo, aunque estuvo toda la tarde bajo el sol, el frío no se fue.

Estaba en su habitación, ya había anochecido. Tenía la camisa de Neji perfectamente planchada y doblada en su cama, frente a ella. Le hubiese gustado que su primo hubiese apreciado más su trabajo, su esfuerzo por simpatizarle. No entendía por qué no lo había supuesto antes, era tan obvio ahora que lo sentía. Neji no la quería, nunca había sido así. Aquella vez simplemente había sido un juego para él. Ahora volvía a ser el Neji de siempre, el frío, el cruel, el que no la soportaba. Dejó escapar unas lágrimas acompañadas de sollozos, que se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.

Neji pasó por ahí, y la oyó llorar. Se sintió desdichado y tuvo que controlar las locas ganas que tenía de entrar, de abrazarla y consolarla en fuera lo que fuera que le causaba tristeza. Se contuvo y fue hasta su habitación, pero allí sólo logró sentirse mucho peor. Salió, ignorando a su mente calculadora que le decía que debía ser prudente y quedarse en su cuarto. No podía, simplemente no lo resistía. De nuevo, fuera de la habitación de Hinata, volvió a oír los sollozos provenientes del interior. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta. Hinata paró su llanto en cuanto le sintió. Lo miró, con los ojos brillantes y una expresión de suma sorpresa. Él cerró la puerta tras sí y se fijó en su camina, en su blanca camisa, que yacía entre los brazos de Hinata, que había estado abrazándola. Así que la causa de su pena era él.

Su muro de hielo se derritió al instante. ¿En qué momento absurdo de su amargada vida pensó en olvidarla, borrarla, enterrarla? En aquel entonces debió haber perdido la razón, porque sólo un loco podría estar dispuesto a dejar a la bella criatura que lo miraba dulcemente desde la cama. Sonrió y no dudó en acercarse. Hinata le miró, muda, sin poder moverse, de nuevo paralizada por su presencia.

—Neji-kun… —logró musitar.

—Sumimasen —dijo él, acariciándole el rostro. —Por todo…

—Iie… —dijo ella, desviando la mirada, nerviosa. —Lamento muchísimo lo del té esta mañana, yo no quería…

—Lo sé.

—Tú camisa —dijo, extendiéndosela. Neji lo ignoró, prefirió seguir mirando el rostro pálido de ella, prefirió seguir buscando una manera de que ella le mirase para hundirse en lo profundo de esos blancos ojos.

—Hinata —dijo él. Ella alzó el rostro levemente, sonrojándose. Intentó desviar la mirada, pero Neji le retuvo el rostro con una mano. —No huyas de mí —dijo en una especie de susurro.

Hinata sabía que estaba perdida, que no se negaría. Neji se acercó lo suficiente como para percibir levemente el sabor de sus labios, pero se detuvo los segundos necesarios para que ella le rechazara. Y Hinata no lo hizo, así que confiado, la besó.

Un cosquilleo placentero se extendió por todo el cuerpo de la peliazulada, llenando el agujero de dolor que había sentido durante todo el tiempo en que Neji la había ignorado. Podría ser un juego, algo sin importancia para él, pero ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias después, no podía dejar de disfrutar ese beso, no lo resistía. Los labios de Neji se movían con tanta suavidad, y su lengua se abría paso entre los suyos con movimientos suaves y lentos que la hacían sentir un cosquilleo en su zona sur. Era imposible luchar contra esas sensaciones, que desde que las había experimentado por primera vez se habían vuelto una necesidad. Quería aprovechar al máximo ese momento con su primo, porque quién sabía cuándo él se dignaría a volverla a buscar de esa forma. Quería llevarse un recuerdo con ella, mantenerlo, para así, cuando Neji la ignorara, poder evocar el recuerdo del último encuentro y así sobrevivir. Aunque ningún recuerdo podría igualarse a eso, a las sensaciones de ahora, al calor del momento. Ningún recuerdo podría hacerla revivir de forma tan vívida los besos de él, mucho menos sus manos, introduciéndose debajo de su blusa, calentando más la piel bajo su ropa que le ardía donde él tocaba. Ningún recuerdo podría hacerle sentir de forma tan nítida la mano de él, subiendo hasta rozar su brazier, ni su lengua, que devoraba a la suya con suma avidez. De lo que sí estaba segura, es que esos recuerdos bien podrían humedecerla, como ahora, que sentía su braga fría y pegajosa.

Por fin soltó la camisa, y sus manos se posaron alrededor del rostro de Neji, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, succionando su lengua con una fuerza excitante para él.

Neji enloqueció cuando Hinata se hizo dueña de su lengua, de su boca. Pasó su mano por sobre su seno, moviéndolo con cierta lujuria, disfrutando al sentir a través de la tela de su sostén como el pezón se había vuelto erecto. Ella gimió en la boca de él, provocando en él una ola súbita de excitación. Le pellizcó el pezón, para oírla gemir más. La chica respondió de forma involuntaria a su deseo, y en un arrebato, colocó su mano sobre la de Neji, obligándolo a ejercer más presión sobre su seno. Él la obedeció y además introdujo de lleno su lengua en la boca de ella, volviendo a convertirla en la dueña de ese ser, que cada vez se adentraba más, intentando suplir en vano el deseo de otra parte de su cuerpo. Ella colocó sus manos en el cuello de él y lo acercó a su cuerpo, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su colcha azulada, con él sobre ella, masajeando su busto sin miramientos. Las lenguas de ambos se azotaban la una a la otra, enredándose para luego soltarse y volverse a enredar. El dedo pulgar de Hinata estaba en la comisura de sus labios, y él, arrebatado, dejó la lengua de ella y se introdujo el dedo a la boca, succionándolo, dándole placer desde otra parte. Le lamió y chupó los dedos, y ella no pudo dejar de encantarse de la sensualidad con que lo hacía. Neji parecía perfecto, y pensarlo la provocaba aún más, quería complacerlo, concluir aquello que sucedió hace tres meses, aquel acontecimiento que ha sido el tema de los sueños húmedos de ambos. Ella quiso sentirse atrevida, y lo estaba, estaba impetuosa por la calentura del momento, deslizó su mano hacia la entrepierna del muchacho y palpó ese ser, duro y grande, dentro de su mano. Neji, al sentir ese apretón, ahogó un grito de placer, y volvió a ahogar otro cuando sintió que la mano de ella volvía a ejercer una presión mayor.

—Hi-Hinata… —murmuró, para luego abrir los ojos y mirarla, mirar esas mejillas arreboladas por su causa. —Matte —dijo. —Detente… ahora.

—¿Na-nani? —balbuceó ella.

—Basta. Esto tiene que parar.

Hinata soltó el miembro de Neji. Él se incorporó y trató de recuperar el aliento.

—Esto no… no —intentaba decir.

—Lo hice mal…

—¿Nani?

—Gomennasae —dijo ella. —Siempre hago todo mal…

—No… —dijo él, al percatarse de la tristeza de su prima.

—Es que no sabía cómo… No creí que fuera a hacerlo tan mal…

—No. Hinata —dijo él, obligándola a mirarle, colocándose sobre ella con las manos a cada lado de su cuello, acorralándola. —Estuvo más que perfecto… Fue… fue… —debía resistir, negarse a los placeres y pensar en su deber, pero tenerla debajo de él, tan indefensa y excitada no ayudaba.

—¿Te gustó?

Él sonrió, acercándose a sus labios.

—Fue perfecto… —rozó sus labios con los de ella. —Pero esto… no puede… esto es… —la miró a los ojos —una locura —ella le seguía mirando con su expresión tímida, avergonzada, tan inocente que no pudo evitar más que excitarse. —Quiero volverme loco —dijo al fin, rendido, besándola con suma pasión.

Hinata gimió entre besos cuando sintió la presión del miembro de Neji en sus caderas. El jounin ya no aguantaba más, se deshizo rápidamente de la blusa de ella y palpó sus pechos con más libertad. Hinata gemía, y eso le gustaba.

—Neji… —dijo ella entre jadeos. —Quítamelo —pidió en un murmullo. Él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, había querido sacarlo desde un principio pero no se había atrevido, y ahora que tenía el consentimiento de ella, no esperaría más. Le quitó el sostén y observó por unos segundos la perfección de ese busto que le pedía a gritos un poco de su atención. Hinata gimió muy alto cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Neji en su pezón, intentó controlarse, pero no podía silenciarse, el placer escapaba de su alcance.

—Sshhss… —le dijo él con dulzura. —Si no todos en la casa van a enterarse, y pronto tendremos a todos en tu cuarto, como esa vez, ¿te acuerdas?

—Gomennasae —dijo ella, muy roja. —Es que… no puedo…

—Si Hiashi-sama nos descubre… Yo…

—No —se apresuró a decir ella. —Eso no pasará. No lo permitiré.

—Se supone que debo cuidarte y mira lo que… te hago —decía mientras volvía lamer sus senos.

—Neji –gimió ella. —Moto*… onegai… —pedía (*Más). Neji mordisqueó su pezón y ella volvió a gemir en alto. —Gomennasae… Es que… no puedo…

—¿Controlarte? —dijo él. —Si eso causo en esa parte, me pregunto si en esa otra también…

—¿Qué? —dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Neji le desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó. Luego pasó su dedo por su intimidad, húmeda. Hinata gimió al sentir el simple roce de su dedo. Neji sonrió. Comenzó a acariciar esa zona con delicadeza, acallando los gemidos de su prima con sus labios con cierta dificultad. —Neji… onegai —dijo ella. Neji descendió lentamente hasta su entre pierna, le quitó las bragas y acercó sus labios a su feminidad, estremeciéndola con su respirar. Comenzó a besar, y pasó su lengua por el clítoris de ella en reiteradas ocasiones, sin importarle lo alto de los gritos de ella, disfrutando al comprobar el bienestar que le daba. Luego posó su lengua en la entrada estrecha que se preparaba para recibir a su miembro. Dibujó el contornó con la punta de su lengua y luego la introdujo, suavemente. Está vez, Hinata gimió demasiado alto. Neji se incorporó bruscamente.

—Cúbrete —le dijo, desapareciendo al instante.

Hinata se cubrió rápidamente al tiempo que la puerta de su habitación era abierta.

—Hinata —dijo Hiashi —¿Daijobu?

—Ettō… Hai.

—¿Por qué has gritado?

—Por nada… Otôsan… Fue tu imaginación.

Hiashi la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Estabas sola?

–Eeeh… Hai.

—¿Y Neji? —soltó Hiashi —¿Lo has visto?

—I-ii-iie —balbuceó.

Hiashi frunció el ceño.

—Buenas noches —dijo, marchándose.

—Buenas noches —respondió ella.

Hiashi salió, y esperó a que Neji volviera, pero su primo no regresó en seguida, como ella había creído. Estuvo horas esperando su regreso, pero Neji no dio señales. ¿Había huido? No. Él estaba tan ansioso como ella por hacerlo, no abandonaría así como así. De todos modos no podría estar tranquila, así que se vistió y salió a respirar aire fresco, a enfriarse. En cuanto caminó unos metros fuera de su habitación, un trozo de papel cayó frente a ella. Lo tomó, lo abrió y lo leyó.

_"Me vigilan. Deshazte de Hanabi por esta noche. Y en cuanto leas esto, quémalo."_

Hinata obedeció, mientras se le ocurría la forma perfecta de quitar a su hermana del camino.

Caminaba hacia su habitación, guardando un frasquito con polvos en su bolsillo. Su hermanita ahora se encaminaba a un sueño profundo mientras ella iba a saciar sus deseos. Pudo distinguir la silueta de él fuera de su cuarto. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, él la atrapó con sus brazos y la besó.

—Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar —le dijo. Hinata se dejó llevar por él, y de un momento a otro estaban en el bosque.

—Neji, ¿dónde…

—Ya verás —frente a ellos apareció una cabaña muy sencilla. La hizo entrar a ella primero. Había dos cosas que le daban ambiente al lugar, la chimenea encendida y el futón frente a ella.

—¿Por qué…

—Aquí podrás gemir todo lo que quieras —se limitó a decir, mientras la desvestía.

Neji continuó con lo pospuesto en la habitación de ella. Se deleito un poco más en su entrepierna, provocando espasmos en ella. Deslizó sus manos hacia sus glúteos y los masajeó sin descanso mientras saboreaba las cerezas de sus senos una y otra vez. Hinata estaba muy húmeda, sentía que ya no podía aguantar más.

—Aaah… Neji —gemía. —Quiero sentirte dentro.

Neji no se hizo esperar. Se acomodó sobre ella y le abrió las piernas con su mano, jugueteó un momento hasta que todo se hizo insoportable, presionó su miembro contra ella, sintiendo el ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

—Tranquila —susurró.

Levantó un poco la cadera y comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de ella, con lentitud. Hinata se agarró con fuerza a él, intentando superar el dolor que sentía. A Neji le ardía un poco penetrarla, la intimidad de su prima era muy estrecha, pero eso no quitaba el placer que sentía. Hinata lo soltó un poco, sintiendo como el dolor se desvanecía poco a poco. Cuando terminó de penetrarla, cuando estaba en el fondo, sacó su miembro por completo, ni tan despacio ni tan rápido. Volvió a penetrarla, haciéndola gemir, después de eso, ambos comenzaron a moverse espasmódicamente en un vaivén muy placentero, pero en direcciones contrarias, chocando, para luego tomar un único ritmo que los conduciría a la cúspide del placer. Hinata sentía como la sangre le hervía, su cuerpo se movía con mayor rapidez, desesperado por saciar la necesidad. Sintió un enorme cosquilleo en su entrepierna y gimió. Neji lo notó y sonrió, y siguió moviéndose, sin perder el ritmo. Hinata no paraba de gemir, siguiendo una ola de orgasmos múltiples. Pronto Neji comenzó a acercarse a su momento, y cerró los ojos cuando alcanzó la gloria. Hinata gimió al mismo tiempo que sintió un líquido caliente en su interior.

Neji la apretó fuerte para comprobar su materialidad y así alejar de su mente la absurda idea de que aquello era sólo un sueño. No salió de dentro de ella sino mucho después, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no se evaporaría.

—Hinata —dijo.

Ella sonrió, sonrojada, aún con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte. Le quitó la banda que cubría su frente y observó el símbolo del bouke en ella, y lo tocó con sus dedos.

—Ettō... —comenzó a decir. —¿Qué pasará... ahora?

—¿Nani?

—Que.... Ettō —desvió la mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos. —¿Qué... qué pasará con... con nosotros? —sintió un desagradable calor subir a su cara. —Después de esto... ¿Qué...

—Entiendo —dijo él. —No te preocupes de eso, por ahora.

—Demo...

—Tendrás mucho tiempo para reflexionarlo después.

Aquello le dio la respuesta que buscaba, pero no la que quería. Neji le dio a entender que después de eso ya no habría nada más, y eso hizo que el agujero en su pecho volviese a abrirse. Sus ojos opalinos se bañaron en lágrimas, pero supo ocultarlo muy bien, abrazando a su primo con fuerza, tampoco hubo variación en su respiración, se obligó a inspirar y espirar pausadamente, siguiendo un ritmo que le producía un dolor intenso en el pecho, pero ignorándolo. Lo único que Neji podía percibir era el correr acelerado de su corazón, que en su musculoso y desnudo pecho chocaba, y se fundía en un mismo latir con el suyo.

Pasaron las horas, y la razón volvió a ser llamada por la voz de Neji. Le dijo algo sobre que debían volver antes del amanecer, y ella lo aceptó, sin replicas. Se vistió en silencio, silencio que descorazonó al Hyūga varón, pero que ella no notó.

Neji volvió a cargarla de vuelta a su casa, y una vez fuera de su habitación...

—Buenas noches.

—Matte, Hinata... —Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo. —Tú... —lo había temido desde que la idea de hacer el amor con ella se formó en su cabeza, y de regreso a la casa ese temor se había afianzado, bastaba verlo en su rostro, es sus hermosos ojos que ahora lucían tristes y desencantados. Sintió una especie de nudo en su garganta, pero de todos modos se atrevió a hacer la pregunta aún cuando su mente ya la había respondido —¿Te arrepientes? —pronunció de forma dolorosa.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque nunca haya un... "nosotros", yo... no me arrepiento de que haya sido contigo... la primera vez —dijo ella, tímidamente.

Él sonrió y la abrazó.

—Hablaré con Hiashi-sama —le dijo al oído. —Y si me niega mi petición, te llevaré lejos, donde nadie nos encuentre.

El corazón de la chica volvió a latir de prisa, producto de la intensa felicidad que la invadía.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó.

—Lo nuestro no va a ser de una sola noche, sino para siempre.

Ella lo abrazó, y tardaron mucho en separarse.

—No quiero que te marches —le dijo. —Quiero tenerte conmigo.

—Y me tendrás, recuerda que nací para servirte.

—No hables de eso —dijo ella con la voz apagada. —El souke y bouke... Eso es lo que nos separa.

—Tranquila —dijo él en tono apaciguador. —Desde ahora nada va a separarnos. —Ella lo miró. —Nada —repitió.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí —dijo, y se besaron a modo de despedida.

Al día siguiente Hinata se despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual y con una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Se vistió apresuradamente a causa de la angustia que sentía y salió de su habitación a toda prisa. Llegó hasta el salón, donde su hermana bebía un poco de té.

—¿Dónde está Otōsan? —le preguntó.

Hanabi alzó una ceja, pero no se dignó a mirarla.

—Está ocupado —dijo.

—Dije dónde no cómo —dijo Hinata, con una agresividad que sorprendió a su hermana menor.

—Pues está en el salón de reuniones, con las otras cabezas del clan.

Hinata salió disparada hacia ese lugar. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno, nada. Se detuvo ante la puerta, con el corazón en la mano y apenas respirando. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y sus latidos se detuvieron un segundo ante lo que vio.

Su padre y las otras cabezas del clan estaban rodeando a alguien que estaba arrodillado frente a ellos, levemente encorvado, inmóvil. Hinata supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, y de su garganta salió un sonido gutural de desesperación tan potente que hizo que todos se voltearan a verla, a excepción de su padre, que estaba justamente frente a la persona arrodillada, que no se movía. Hiashi había alzado la mano y había tocado lo que a Hinata le pareció la frente de esa persona, hubo una especie de destello tenue y la persona tembló.

—¡Iie! —exclamó.

Hiashi alzó la vista hacia ella, sonriente, y la persona se incorporó y volteó a mirarla.

Neji le sonrió, lucía una sonrisa tan autentica que Hinata creyó que soñaba. La banda con el símbolo de su aldea yacía en sus manos, y su frente había perdido todo rastro del la equis verde que simbolizaba un pájaro enjaulado.

Hinata sintió que todo le daba vueltas por un minuto, pero de pronto cayó en la realidad, y sus piernas adquirieron movimiento por sí solas y la condujeron rápidamente hacia Neji, abalanzándose sobre él, llorando.

—¿Por qué llora, Hinata-sama?

Hinata sollozó aún más fuerte.

—No vuelvas a llamarme Hinata-sama de nuevo.

—¿Es una orden? —dijo Neji, en tono burlón.

Pero Hinata sonrió, lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo al oído:

—Bakka.

* * *

_El final xD_

_¿Qué tal estuvo?_

_Odié el final, pero así me salió. Suena tonto, pero a veces no puedo controlar lo que escribo xD. Salió todo tan cursi (Puaj!), pero aún así me animé a compartirlo xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Lo mío no es el lemon, xD, odio escribirlo, me cuesta muuuchísimo, pero en este me esforcé xD, así que sean piadosos xD (Aunque creo que no quedó tan mal =P)_

_Mil gracias a:_

_fujioka-chan_

_uchihyu_

_dika no sora_

_Tsuki Yumeshi Hyuuga_

_Por esos cuatro reviews que hicieron sentirme bien xD_

_Esta segunda parte va para ustedes, y en serio espero que les guste._

_Lyls_


End file.
